Many vessels such as, but not limited to, barges, cargo ships, oil tankers, passenger ships, ferries, and other marine vessels, may include one or more bulkheads, compartments, or the like which may be accessed through one or more hatches. While the hatches may be located in a variety of locations on the vessel, hatches may be located on the deck of the vessel. It may be desirable to releasably secure the hatches to the deck in order to prevent hatch from accidentally being displaced.